


tribulus terrestris

by PrisonersDilemma



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Biting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonersDilemma/pseuds/PrisonersDilemma
Summary: Marceline gets bored at the annual masquerade ball and decides to go fuck around in Bonnie's lab: sexiness ensues.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	tribulus terrestris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotSoulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoulstoned/gifts), [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



“May I have your attention please,” the voice of Bonnibel Bubblegum was loud and commanding and the ballroom full of guests immediately quieted. Heads were turned and conversations halted as every attendee and attendant waited for Princess Bubblegum’s announcement. She was standing at the front of the ballroom on a ledge to look down at her revellers, with the illustrious Marceline the Vampire Queen floating beside her. “Thank you all for coming to the 3rd Anniversary Masquerade Ball of Ooo. These past few years have been wonderful and I’m so thankful you could all make it to the Candy Kingdom once again. I hope you enjoy the festivities as we wait for the banquet to begin.” 

Bubblegum continued her speech, however her unruly vampire bride was getting bored with the pleasantries, as she often did at these sorts of events. Somehow Bubblegum always managed to talk her into attending, but she could never bring herself to stick around for long. Usually she’d find somebody chaotic to cause some trouble with, but LSP hadn’t come this year, Finn was in a heated conversation with Huntress Wizard, and Simon… Where was Simon? Marceline looked around before flying over to where she saw him at the drinks table. He was pouring himself a glass of cotton candy wine and Marceline sighed. “Hey Simon. Don’t you want something a little stronger?”

She pulled a flask of “something a little stronger” out of her boot and handed it to him persuasively. 

“No thanks Marcie, but it is nice to see you. How have you been? How are you and Bonnibel?” Simon was wearing a suit that seemed to be inspired by his time as the Ice King. It was a deep navy blue with little diamonds encrusted along the side and his mask was covered in a mix of white and blue gems. Even his bowtie had little snowflakes on it. 

Marceline herself had initially opted for something more simple, but Bubblegum had once again convinced her to go for a much larger and lacier black and purple dress than she would have chosen personally. Her mask was black as well, along with the tiara she usually avoided wearing, long gloves which she liked, and various other little dangly bits and bobs that Peebles had chosen for her. “Yeah we’re all good.” Marceline laughed, it was always good to see Simon. “You should know that already though, it’s not like I never see you.”

The two chatted for a bit longer, but as much as Marceline loved Simon he wasn’t going to offer her the type of excitement she was looking for at the moment. Nowadays, he was too polite to go off and start shenanigans, so when Bubblegum announced it was time to eat, Marceline took her opportunity to leave. 

Sailing down to Bubblegum’s lab, she took this opportunity to explore it more freely. Bonnie never let her touch anything, and she was bored out of her mind. Honestly, anything was more exciting than listening to everybody in Ooo try to schmooze her wife. The testing ground was messier than usual with electronics scattered over desks and tables, and strange substances in different sized jars along the wall, but what really intrigued the vampire queen was the plant in the corner. It was huge, taking over almost the entire wall with vines that looked part candy, part slime, and part- she wasn’t sure what else. It pulsed softly and dripped different colored liquids from different sections. The whole thing was encased in glass but there was what looked like a handle on the outside to get into where the plant resided. There was also a hook with a gas mask hanging from it (which Marceline ignored) and a chalkboard with some unintelligible Bonnibel scribbles covering it about something-probably-plant-related. 

Ignoring any signs of potential mishap, Marceline grabbed the glass handle and opened the containment unit, stepping inside to investigate the strange plant. Immediately one of the strongest scents she had ever encountered seeped into her nose and filled her head with fog as she stumbled backwards, tripping onto the floor in shock. Body convulsing, the vampire gasped as her form switched from vampire to bat to wolf to ram and back to humanoid. Her scream was guttural as her body got hotter and hotter and her need for release increased tenfold. She ripped her dress off leaving welts over her body as her mind was unable to comprehend how to get what she needed. She ripped at her skin with her claws as she zipped around the room breaking jars and smashing half-done projects. 

Marcy wasn’t sure how long it had been as she desperately tried to understand what was happening to her body, when finally the door to the lab slammed open and her bubbly pink wife rushed towards her, hand covering her own mouth and nose. She dashed over to where the gas mask had toppled to the ground and fastened it to her face, closing the glass door. The plant sat still, pulsing, and taunting her mind relentlessly. Her head was filled with fog, but Marceline still noticed how much the gas mask suited her wife. It matched the shimmering ball gown and diamond hair piece in a strange steampunk type of way. “You couldn’t stay out of trouble for five minutes, I should have expected as much…” Bubblegum muttered with fondness as Marceline groaned and writhed against her desk, everything knocked carelessly to the ground. 

Ignoring the moaning vampire, she walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a jar of a strange red liquid and lifted it up into a syringe. Finally addressing the vampire in the room, she stabbed Marceline in the arm, releasing the liquid into her blood(less) stream and immediately the body shifts stopped so she was left in her more manageable humanoid form. “Sorry it took me so long to get down here, but that plant has a  _ very _ strong scent, it made several of my guests get quite unruly. Luckily, I was prepared with an antidote, but you got much closer so I’ll just have to take care of you myself…” She smirked. Reaching for a gun on the ground with the other items Marceline had knocked over, Bubblegum lifted the weapon to shoot Marceline with a net that trapped her firmly against the desk. “You probably inhaled the spores themselves. They’re quite potent, no wonder you’re such a mess…”

She trailed a gloved finger along Marceline’s now bare pussy, teasing slowly and softly as Marceline struggled against the net holding her down. She was soaking wet, with both excitement, sweat, and various other fluids from broken bottles around the lab. “J-just touch me already.” Marceline managed to grunt out and Bubblegum smiled.

“Oh, I don’t know about that Marcy… You left our party, destroyed my lab, and ruined my surprise. I think I’ll take my time.”

Bonnibel continued teasing, lightly running her fingers along Marceline’s inner thigh and around her labia as Marceline got wetter and wetter, louder and louder, until finally the princess inserted a finger and curled it up to hit her lover’s g-spot. From there, she added another finger as her second hand reached over to rub Marceline’s clit until the vampire queen was screaming with release. 

Bonnie kept going for a minute or so longer before retreating to take off her gloves and release Marceline from the net, keeping her attached to the desk. “Bonnie, what the fuck was  _ that _ ?” the vampire asked, once her head was feeling less groggy and she could sit up without feeling dizzy. The only clothes that remained on her body were her boots and somehow her flask of “something a little stronger” had managed to stay within the confines of her shoe without getting dislodged. Marceline pulled out the flask and sucked out the color as she reinvigorated herself with its redness. 

“It was going to be a surprise, to spice things up in the bedroom with a little aphrodisiac, but it wasn’t ready yet… Though, evidently, it worked well enough. This was a good trial, but one orgasm shouldn’t have satisfied you. It was supposed to last much longer…” Bubblegum walked over to the chalkboard to write down some more unintelligible scribbles.

Marceline sat and watched for a bit before she finally stood up, floating slowly and silently until she was behind her love, reaching around to grab her breast with one hand and push a finger up against her entrance with the other. PB was still covered by the cloth of her dress and undergarments, but that wouldn’t last long as far as Marceline was concerned. “That was definitely more exciting than the party, but I think you need a little payback…” Changing her fingers into claws briefly, she cut a line through the dress for better access and trailed kisses down Bubblegum’s neck, biting softly and sucking out bits of pink making Bonnie sigh with pleasure. Bubblegum helped Marceline remove her gown as the vampire kissed and bit lower and lower leaving little pale marks where the color had been sucked out until she finally reached the pretty pink bubblegum cunt where she began to lick and suck her princesses' privates carefully and methodically. Sitting on her knees, Marceline held Bonnibel's thighs apart as she continued until Bonnie’s quivering got more aggressive. Marcy continued to pick up the pace until she could tell her lover was finished. 

Standing up, Marceline helped Bubblegum stay steady for a moment before picking her up gently and shifting into her winged form to carry her up to their bedroom and place her gently on their bed. “I still need to clean up the lab…” Bubblegum protested as she cleaned herself off with a wet cloth and removed the rest of her accessories. “We still have guests in the ballroom, they probably heard us.” 

Marceline laughed. “Just let somebody else handle it.” She climbed into bed, tired from the night’s activities. 

Her princess frowned. “Let who handle it? I should go back down to tell them it’s over at the very least,” she paced the room, considering her options.

“Just get in bed, who cares?” Marceline yawned.

“I care…” Bubblegum muttered without much fervour, but slipped into a nightshirt regardless before joining her wife in bed. “But I guess Finn can handle it or something…” and with that, the two lovers fell asleep without a care in the world as the ballroom beneath their bedroom slowly turned to chaos and calamity. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was lowkey self indulgent, oops. AHhhh I hope you like it tho???


End file.
